1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to a binding device with an embedded smart key.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, attention has been made to smart keys capable of sensing and authenticating a target object through bidirectional communication with the target object, e.g., a vehicle. Controlling an authenticated target object has also received increasing attention.